


Burn You

by Sweetloot



Series: RVB Pages [5]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, nonconsentual allusions, short depictions of violence, warning for gif usage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 03:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1763779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetloot/pseuds/Sweetloot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Hate.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn You

Their relationship is unhealthy.

It's an I-hate-you-but-I-don't-want-anyone-else-to-have-you kind of mentality. 

It's blood-curdling _hate_ for one another that results in violent I'm-going-to-make-you-scream-and-bleed-and-scream-again kind of fucking. 

Everything is biting, scratching, clawing, choking, too-hot-can't-stop-why-can't-I-fuck-you- _gone_.

It's the up close you-can-never-be-rid-of-me kind of fucking that's so _raw_ that it's addicting.

They're going to kill each other, but until then they'll burn each other up.

**Author's Note:**

> A short gift for [Meg](http://megneato.tumblr.com/) on tumblr because for some reason I wanted to write this after seeing [this post.](http://megneato.tumblr.com/post/88342624472/meg-repeat-after-me-you-will-not-ship-felix-and)


End file.
